More than three is definitely a fun crowd
by Lukashi
Summary: Tsuna get's rejected by Kyoko and finds comfort in the arms of his beloved must guardian Chrome. But Tsuna bites off more than he can chew when other women find him an interest. Better get Deathperate Tsuna. Haerm pairing. TsunaXChromeXBianchiXLalMirchXKyokoXHaruXI-pinXUniXNanaXSeveral genderbends (This story is pure smut so dont read if you dont like that kind of story)


**Disclaimer: I dont own Reborn**

Again, he'd been rejected by Kyoko again, this was the third time in a row that Tsuna had asked her out but had come up short, Kyoko saying that she was interested in somebody else. Tsuna as always would just smile and tell her that he understood well this time was one time too many. "Why do I even bother... no girl likes me... hell, Haru only thinks of me as a friend, Bianchi loves Reborn and Chrome is clearly in love with Mukuro. What chance do I have with any of them?" Tsuna said softly, looking down at his hands, not noticing the presence following him from the shadows.

"Screw it, I'll just go train... I'll just sleep in the shrine again." Tsuna then started making his way towards Namimori shrine, his hands in his pockets, still not sensing the person following him. Once Tsuna reached the shrine he swallowed two dying will pills and his orange deathperation flame covered his forehead, his dark brown eyes changing to a bright and powerful orange, his hands surrounded in the Vongola gear he got during the battle with the Shimon family. "Let's see how long my body can last this time." he muttered and put his left arm out in front of him, his right palm facing behind him in his signature X burner pose.

"Operation X." Tsuna said, the headphones registering it. "Roger that boss." was the reply and the X burner firing sequence started up, the gauge for his right hand burner slowly creeping up the bar, filling the glove crystal with pure flame energy. "Right flame output at maximum. Now filling left glove crystal with flame energy." The left glove crystal began to fill too, the gauge filling up faster than the other, powerful flames covering Tsuna's hand. "Target locked." Tsuna faced directly ahead of him at a large group of trees, glaring at them. "Maybe this time I'll die. Not like anybody would really care about somebody worthless like me. Nobody likes me." Tsuna said angrily, his flames starting to fluctuate without his knowledge, starting to throw off the X burner. "I SHOULD JUST DIE! he screamed and fired off his X burner. "X BURNER!"

The resulting flame was so powerful it tore up a very large section of the ground with just the wind pressure alone, the flames themselves ripping through five miles of trees. Tsuna started panting as he dropped to his knees, hearing the sound of footsteps rushing towards him and as he turned his head he got a slight glimpse of who was coming to him, a horrified and worried look in their face. "_Why... is she here...?"_ Tsuna thought before passing out into a blissful oblivion, unaware of what was to happen next.

**one hour later, Sawada Residence**

Tsuna sat up with a grimace to find himself sat in his bedroom with someone crying at the foot of his bed, not knowing that he was awake. "Boss, why does he have to feel like that?" the female voice said, Tsuna currently unable to make out who it was. "Boss doesn't feel loved but I love him, I want to be there for boss whenever he needs me, but not as just a guardian, I want to be boss's love!" the woman said, this time crying harder than before, Tsuna's vision finally fixing itself only to have his heart clench at the sight of one Chrome Dokuro looking distraught and upset.

"Chrome?" Tsuna asked, gripping his stomach. "B-boss!" Chrome cried out, looking at Tsuna in shock and she quickly pinned him onto his back. "B-boss, you're o-okay..." she whispered, her visible eye welling with tears as she gripped Tsuna's shirt tightly.

"Chrome... why are you so upset? Of course I'm fine, I wasn't doing anything dangerous." Tsuna lied, Chrome glaring at him. "You were trying to kill yourself over Sasagawa-san! Even though you have plenty of people who care about you!" Chrome snarled out, Tsuna frowning. "What would you know Chrome? You don't have to stand there while the person you love says they're in love with somebody else." Tsuna spoke back angrily, Chrome gritting her teeth.

"I don't know what it's like? Liek you'd know anything about who I like Sawada. You're so damn blind! Can't you see that I love YOU!?" Chrome yelled, slapping Tsuna across the face, the stunned boy just staring at Chrome incredulously.

"You... love me...?" Tsuna whispered, putting a hand to his cheek. "Yes. Why would it matter though when you love Kyoko?" Chrome replied curtly, Tsuna standing up with another grimace. "You're right, it doesn't matter, because I'm worthless. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can actually give you anything you want Chrome. I'm not that guy. I'm just some stupid teenager who will never amount to anything." Tsuna said softly, looking down at the ground. "My dad wishes I was someone stronger, Reborn wishes I was the rigth kind of mafia boss, I wish I was what everyone wanted..."

Chrome stood and wrapped her arms around Tsuna's waist, nuzzling his back. "Just be what you are now... be the Tsuna-Kun that I want... just stay the same..." Chrome whispered, her slender arms holding him close to her chest. Tsuna clised his eyes and mumbled "Chrome... can I ask you a favour...?", the young girl nodding. "Anything boss..."

Tsuna spun around and lifted her up, pinning her to the wall. "Make me feel loved... even if it's just for one time only... I want to know how it feels to be truly loved..." Tsuna whispered softly, Chrome smiling. "Of course boss, only if you treat me like you would your girlfriend..." Tsuna just smiled at her and mumbled "Why pretend? Just be mine for real Chrome."

Chrome grabbed hold of her boss's face and kisses him deeply, Tsuna and her blushing brightly as they both shared their first kisses. "M-mm" Tsuna moaned and held Chrome close to his body, slipping his tongue into her mouth which she eagerly accepted, trailing he own along his, her hands rasping atrt whatever section of his clothing she could.

"Ts-Tsu-kun!" Chrome gasped, feeling herself begin to heat up with desire, a smirk playing across Tsuna's lips. "Did that get you excited Chrome?" Tsuna asked, the pineapple haired girl pouting in response. "D-don't tease me..." Chrome growled out like a puppy, causing Tsuna to laugh a little bit. "Now where's the fun getting to the main event so soon? I want to have some fun first my dear." Tsuna then slipped a hand up her miniskirt and pressed a finger to her core, causing Chrome to whimper slightly at the touch. "I bet you thought about me doing this a lot didn't you Chrome?"

Chrome nodded. "A-all the time, i-it's why I-I blush around y-you so much!" Chrome gasped out, feeling Tsuna slip her panties to the side and push a long finger inside her, causing her back to arch up and a low moan escaped her soft lips. "Tell me what you thought of Chrome. Tell me all of your dark desires of me." Tsuna said with a sultry edge to his voice. He didn't know where his confidence came from but no way in hell was he going to waste it. In front of him was a girl who truly loved him and hell be damned if he was going to ruin that right now! Tsuna then slipped a second finger inside of Chrome's moist womanhood, causing her to cry out and buck her hips to his, making him speed up the thrusts of his fingers more.

"B-boss! More! Please!" Chrome begged, Tsuna grinning and getting on his knees after laying her on the bed, spreading her legs wide apart and his tongue darted straight inside her, causing her to cry out and whimper from the alien feeling.

"N-not theere! If you lick me like that I'll-" Chrome started but was cut off as Tsuna latched his lips onto her clit, causing her to scream out in pleasure, slapping a hand over her own mouth from the embarrassment. "You bad girl Chrome. Looks like I'll have to make you cum real quick." Tsuna said huskily, Chrome's eyes widening as he raised a finger. "_He wouldn't dare-"_ she thought but then screamed yet again as he pushed his finger deep into her while sucking hard on her sensitive clit, the innocent Mist guardian's hips grinding against his mouth and finger, panting heavily as she felt something building up deep inside her. "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed and with one final jerk of her hips she came on Tsuna's face, the young Mafia boss licking up every last drop.

"Delicious Chrome. I'd like to taste more of that the next time." Tsuna said and sat on the bed, grinning impishly at Chrome. "I think that's enough for now Chrome, you can relax now." Tsuna said, his eyes widening when Chrome shoved him onto his back forcefully. "We are FAR from done boss, I'm not gonna let this night end without the two of us taking it all the way. I've waited FAR too long for this chance!" Chrome said forcefully and pulled down his pants, looking at his member which was currently at half mast. "_My god, halfway hard and he's already six inches, he'll tear me apart at full length!"_ Chrome thought, Tsuna looking away. "I know I'm nothing impressive down there Chrome, I'm-" Chrome cut him off by giving his member a long lick from the base to the tip, her tongue teasing his slit a little bit.

Tsuna could only watch in disbelief and absolute bliss as Chrome worked his shaft with her tongue, trailing her tongue from tip to base, swirling it around the tip slowly and teasingly, giving Tsuna one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen in his life. "C-Chrome, I won't l-last long." Tsuna gasped out, his eyes widening as Chrome took him into her mouth slowly, inching him into her mouth inch by glorious inch until he was resting in her throat, her lips wrapped tightly around his large shaft.

"Ch-Chrome-Chan!" Tsuna cried out as his beloved guardian began to bob her head up and down on his slick cock, drooling quite the amount and looking incredibly overjoyed at the whole situation, forcing it deeper into her throat until she was gagging on it each time she went down, his tip slamming against the back of her throat. "H-h-holy shit!" Tsuna cried out, his seed filling his lover's mouth which she was only more than happy to gulps down for him, smiling cutely and licking her lips in a seductive manner, placing a finger in her mouth.

"I think I've found my new favourite food Tsu-Kun" Chrome said sensually, winking at Tsuna who was finally at his limit. "Chrome. I want you now." Chrome blushed along with Tsuna but she nodded, smiling at him. "Tsu-Kun, make me yours, I've never been with a man before so please... be gentle..." Chrome asked softly, Tsuna pulling her into a hug. "I've never slept with a girl before so looks like we're both gonna be each other's firsts. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Chrome pulled off his pants and his shirt, blushing at the sight of his abs. "All this is now mine... I like the sound of that." Chrome whispered, Tsuna grinning as he removed her top and slipped off her miniskirt. "Same goes for you too. You're all mine Chrome, I'll make sure you never forget it." Tsuna reached into a drawer and grabbed a condom, tearing the packet open and rolled it onto his member, positioning himself at Chrome's entrance and at her nod he thrust into her, burying himself balls deep into his lover whho cried out in pain. "D-don't move!" she gasped, gritting her teeth as she felt the pain slowly subside, Tsuna's gentle kisses along her neck and head relaxing her body a lot.

"Shall I start moving now Chrome?" Tsuna asked, getting a nod of approval from the girl and he began to slowly thrust into her, soft groans emanating from the girl beneath him, her hips moving perfectly in time with his as the two made love for the first time, both panting already form their prior fun but they both held each other tightly as if they were afraid the other would dissapear at any moment, the young couple wanting this to carry on for as long as possible so Tsuna tried to distract Chrome a little by kissing her along her neck, succeeding in exciting the purplre haired girl even more, her pussy tightening around his manhood a lot more, eliciting a loud growl of pleasure from him.

"I'm so close!" he panted, Chrome whimpering as her walls clenched around him. "M-me too boss!" Chrome panted, her hands clutching at his back, raking her nails down his soft skin as he sped up his thrusts, quickly turning her into a mass of panting and drooling flesh, her lips curled into a smile of pre pleasure, droolin slipping out the corner of her mouth as he finally penetrated her womb, filling her up completely. "MORE! I WANT MORE!" she screamed, Tsuna complying as his thrusts became all that much harder, slamming against her hips with such force it caused the wall to crack from the force.

"I can't hold on any longer Chrome!" Tsuna growled, kissing her roughly as she whispered "Then cum you naughty boy.", finally sending him over the edge as he filled the condom with his seed, panting heavily as his girlfriend hit her own release too, covering the sheets in his and her juices.

"Chrome-chan..."

"Tsu-kun..." they both whispered, holding each other close and their lips met softly, Chrome getting on top of Tsuna with a devious grin. "Ready for round two?"

Just as Tsuna was about to agree his bedroom door swung open to see Kyoko stood there with her eyes shut. "Tsuna, I've been thinking about what you said and I've decided that I'll date you, shall we go tell everyone?" Kyoko asked, opening her eyes which then widedned the size of dinner plates at the sight. The boy who barely a few hours ago had asked her out was now balls deep in one of her best friends. Tsuna and Chrome could only say one thing.

"Fuck."


End file.
